Futuristic Lover
by Tuscany
Summary: Kurt and Sam at a party set to Katy Perrys E.T.


Sam looked hard across the room, searching for the reason he was here. His eyes locked on Kurt dancing with Mercedes in the middle of the party, not caring they were the only ones. Sam stood there hypnotised by the way Kurt moved in those black jeans and how perfectly the blue button up hugged his arms. "God he's sexy" Sam thought to himself. He downed his drink and made his way to Kurt. It was now or never, he couldn't just look any longer, he had to have him. Kurt looked up at him as he approached "Hey Sam!" Kurt yelled over the music. "Come with me." Sam said as he grabbed his hand and led a confused Kurt away from Mercedes and the crowd. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked, unable to see the burning in Sams eyes.

Sam led him to one of the rooms at back of the house, away from prying eyes. "Seriously, what are w-" Kurt was interrupted by Sam kissing him roughly on the mouth. Kurt pulled away, stunned. "Whoa... Sam you're straight" he said. Sam responded in deep, gravelly voice "Never" He kissed Kurt again, closing the gap between them and grinding his hips into Kurts. He moaned into Sams mouth, deepening the kiss as heavy bass shook through the house.

_You're so hypnotising,  
><em>_Could be the Devil?  
><em>_Could you be an angel? _

Sam moved his mouth to Kurts neck as he undid the buttons on his shirt.

_Your touch magnetizing  
><em>_Feels like I am floating  
><em>_Leaves my body glowing_

Kurt let his hands wander under Sams shirt over his abs and hips before taking his gray vneck off.

_They say be afraid  
><em>_You're not like the others  
><em>_Futuristic lover  
><em>_Different DNA  
><em>_They don't understand you_

Sam thrust his hips into Kurts as the boy ran his fingers just under Sams waistband teasing him.

_You're from a whole other world  
><em>_A different dimension  
><em>_You open my eyes  
><em>_And I'm ready to go  
><em>_Lead me into the light_

Sam moaned into Kurts ear driving Kurt crazy. He pushed the boy onto the bed behind him, climbing on top. Sam could feel Kurts erection on his thigh and was sure Kurt could feel his.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
><em>_Infect me with your love and  
><em>_Fill me with your poison _

Sam grabbed Kurts ass, pushing him down as he pushed up. Kurt moaned loudly, lowering himself to undo Sams jeans.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
><em>_Wanna be a victim  
><em>_Ready for abduction_

Kurt pulled Sams jeans down, rubbing the boys erection through his already wet boxers. Sam moaned "Kurt, uh, oh god..."

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial _

Kurt pulled down Sams boxers, putting his mouth around him. Sam gripped the sheets hard, moaning loudly.

_You're so supersonic  
><em>_Wanna feel your powers  
><em>_Stun me with your lasers  
><em>_Your kiss is cosmic  
><em>_Every move is magic_

Kurt moved slowly, sucking hard, loving that Sam was writhing under his touch. Kurt hummed around Sam.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension  
><em>_You open my eyes  
><em>_And I'm ready to go  
><em>_Lead me into the light_

Sam came hard into Kurts mouth, screaming his name. Kurt sucked Sam until he was dry. "Fuck, Kurt." He pulled Kurt up, kissing him, wanting to taste himself on Kurts lips.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
><em>_Infect me with your love and  
><em>_Fill me with your poison _

Sam rolled himself on top of Kurt, sucking on his collarbone and leaving a trail down to Kurts jeans.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
><em>_Wanna be a victim  
><em>_Ready for abduction  
><em>

Kurt lifted Sams head, "You don't have to."

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial _

Sam smiled, "I want to." Sam unbuttoned Kurts jeans pulling his boxer briefs down with them.

_There's this transcendental  
><em>_On another level  
><em>_Boy, you're my lucky star_

Sam wasted no time and quickly took Kurt into his mouth. Kurt gasped at the sensation of Sams lips around him letting his hands run through the boys hair. He watched as Sam enthusiastically bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around Kurts head making Kurt moan Sams name.

_I wanna walk on your wave length  
><em>_And be there when you vibrate  
><em>_For you I'll risk it all  
><em>_All_

Sam relaxed his throat taking in every inch of Kurt. "Mmm Sam- yeah right- oh god" Sam definitely knew what he was doing.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
><em>_Infect me with your love and  
><em>_Fill me with your poison _

Sam cupped Kurts balls gently as he worked his mouth over Kurts, hitting the sensitive part under the head.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
><em>_Wanna be a victim  
><em>_Ready for abduction_

Kurt thrust into Sams hot mouth

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial _

Sam hit the sensitive area again, gripping Kurts hip making him come hard into his mouth.

_Extraterrestrial  
><em>_Extraterrestrial_

Sam swallowed all of it, loving the taste of Kurt. He moved his head to Kurts hip, leaving his mark. "Sam.." Kurt whispered. Sam crawled up to Kurt kissing him sweetly and pulling him close.

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_


End file.
